Home Sweet Home
by tilourdyingday
Summary: A series of Kitty!Kurtbastian drabbles C: Kurt is adopted by a new human and taken to a large new home, where he meets a friend!
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Home Sweet Home ~ Kitty!kurtbastian

_Hullo I bring you some cute kitty!kurtbastian drabbles. C: basically plotless, just a bunch of fluffy kitten love. Feel free to request in the reviews or in my Tumblr askhole. User: kurrtbastians_

Kurt pawed at his ears as he rode in the back seat of his new human's car. He'd never really liked car rides at his old home, and he was really looking forward to it being over. He sneaked a glimpse out the windows, but he was too small to see anything but the tips of the trees blurring past. The sight was frightening, and he nuzzled back into his ball until the car finally pulled to a stop.

Kurt was scooped up and petted lightly as his human carried him towards the house. It was a lot bigger than his last home, and he wondered what kinds of adventures would ensue. Maybe the human had children. Kurt had always liked it when his old human would have children over.

When his human opened the door, Kurt's nose was met by an unfamiliar, yet pleasant, scent. His new home smelled like vanilla and _cookies_, and he wondered if maybe his owner had a wife. His owner set him gently on the ground, and Kurt quickly skimpered off to explore. Kurt was a curious kitten, and this new territory was just an adventure waiting to happen.

The home was huge, with a nice white sofa and a large staircase. He wondered around the living room, finding nothing particularly interesting. The dining room had a bit more to offer, with food and water tucked in the corner. Kurt wished he had a bit of milk after the long journey, but he settled for water. He had moved on to the food when he felt a light pawing at his tail. He quickly turned around, and was face to face with another kitten no bigger than himself. This kitty was a dark brown, a big contrast to Kurt's bright orange fur. The two stood for a minute studying each other, until the other kitty pawed gently at Kurt's face, causing his tiny nose to scrunch up.

"I'm Sebastian." The kitty finally purred, still examining the latest addition to his home.

"And I'm Kurt. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't paw at my face, thank you very much." Sebastian laughed a bit, turning and heading towards the living room. He carried himself like he owned the place, his tail whipping to and fro. Kurt skimpered to join his new friend, flawlessly keeping up with his stride.

"So you must be my new roommate. Just to be clear, I'm the human's favorite. Always have been."

"Are there more kitties?" Kurt asked as Sebastian plopped into a comfortable position under the coffee table.

"Nope, just us. My brother ran away. But it's okay, because I was their favorite anyway." Kurt nestled beside Sebastian, their tiny faces looking at each other curiously. Eventually, Sebastian pawed at Kurt's face again, letting out a soft chuckle.

"Hey!" Kurt sighed, as he pawed back at his new friend. This went on for a while, the two playfully hitting each other, before it soon turned into full on wrestling.

Their play time was cut short, however, when the lady human rang a tiny bell. Sebastian said that means it's time for dinner, so the two walked side by side into the kitchen.

When they arrived, Kurt noticed the lady had put out a bit of milk. He and Sebastian playfully fought for dominance over the food Kurt thinking that maybe he liked his new home better than his last.


	2. Chapter 2: On The Prowl

On the Prowl (2/?)

_I'm getting wonderful prompts/suggestions from you guys:3 keep 'em coming! Here's your favorite kitties._

Kurt and Sebastian didn't interact as much as you'd think. Sebastian liked to keep to himself, prowling around the dark rooms in search for tiny creatures. He enjoyed sleeping a lot, too. Kurt was totally different. He loved being around the humans, letting them cuddle him. The lady human was especially cuddly, and Kurt definitely liked her best. When he wasn't with the humans, Kurt would lay down somewhere in the open. He mostly liked to lounge, but he would sometimes play with the kitten toys the humans set out for him. The real adventure started one summer afternoon…

The humans were having a barbeque party in the back yard, and the sliding door was left wide open. Sebastian and Kurt were allowed outside with the humans, and Kurt saw the backyard for the first time. It was huge, with a circular garden in the middle. Bounding straight to the brightest flowers in the bunch, Kurt was in love. He could stay out doors his entire life, if the humans would let him.

Sebastian wasn't quite as excited. He'd been let outside a few times, and quite frankly, it bored him. He perused the edge of the forest, keeping an eye on his friend Kurt who was happily chasing a blue butterfly across the green grass.

The forest was full of noises and color, and Sebastian desperately wanted to find out what awaited him past his boundaries. As he got closer to the neighbor's yard, he felt a strange smell tickle his nose. It smelled like another cat.

Quickening his pace, Sebastian headed towards the neighbor's property. When he got to the white fence, he gazed through a crack. He saw a kitten about his age, with white fur that glistened in the light. The other kitten caught Sebastian peering, and began making its way toward Sebastian.

"Who are you?" The other kitten purred, seduction in his voice. Yep, definitely a boy.

"I'm Sebastian. You are?" Sebastian countered, studying his latest acquaintance.

"I'm Hunter. I live here. I'm assuming you live over there?" The other kitten asked, nodding towards Sebastian's home.

"Yeah I do—" Sebastian was quickly interrupted by an excited Kurt bounding into him, knocking them both flat over.

"Sorry, Sebby. Did you see where the butterfly went?" Kurt asked, looking around frantically, and pouting when he realized the butterfly had gotten away.

"And this is my—_excitable_—roommate Kurt." Sebastian sighed, looking at Hunter once more.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kurt. Anyway, me and a few friends from around the neighborhood are going out prowling after dark. Care to join us, _Sebby?_" Hunter asked with a smirk.

Sebastian had only snuck out at night once, and there was really no appeal in it. But… prowling did sound like fun. And Hunter was very attractive, so Sebastian gave in.

"Sounds great."

Sebastian spent the rest of the day in the house, plotting his epic escape. It took hours for him to form the perfect plan. He explored the oddest of places, looking for a way out of the house after dark. Finally, he found the perfect route.

Down in the basement, there was a window left open. The table under it was the perfect height for Sebastian to jump on and escape. Now, he only had to wait. The humans were still having their party, and Kurt was enjoying the extra company. Every one of the human's friends were in love with Kurt.

_"I can see where they're coming from."_ Sebastian thought, as he peered out the door at the humans. "_He is cute."_

Not believing what he'd just admitted, he went to his normal napping spot to prepare for the night ahead.

An hour or two later, the sun began to set. Sebastian sensed the change, slowly waking from his nap. When he woke, he was face to face with a wide eyed _Kurt._ He jumped, flinging himself against the wall. Kurt laughed, sitting up and studying him closely.

"When are we sneaking out?" Kurt asked eagerly, after Sebastian had regained himself.

"_We_ aren't. _I _am." Sebastian said, whipping his tail and walking to the other side of the room, where his food sat.

"But! I wanna go! It would be fun." Kurt whined, nuzzling his face against Sebastian's. Sebastian dodged it easily, and continued his trek to the food bowl.

"You're too excitable. You would jump at everything. No." Sebastian said, his usual snarky self showing.

"You're just afraid I'll take all the ladies from you. Too bad, 'Bastian. I prefer the males anyway." Kurt countered, locking eyes with Sebastian.

"Just so happens I prefer the males too, Kurtsie." Sebastian said in a tone Kurt hadn't heard him use before. They stood there for a moment, examining one another, before Sebastian made a point to turn around to the water bowl.

Still a bit pouty, Kurt returned to his place under the coffee table, waiting on Sebastian to make his move.

Soon, the sun had set, and Sebastian was waiting on the humans to return to their bedroom for the night. All the guests had left, and Sebastian pretended to sleep in his usual spot. Soon, the humans turned off the light and Sebastian was left alone. Quietly, as not to wake up Kurtsie, Sebastian made his way to the basement. He took slow, quiet, steps to unsure Kurt was still sleeping. He padded down the stairs to the basement, and easily jumped up the table and into the dark starry night.

He noticed the thousands of stars in the sky, he noticed the crickets chirping, he noticed the owl hooting in the distance, but he did not notice Kurt lurking behind him

That's the magical thing, you see. Kurt was a _master_ at sneaking, and did it flawlessly. Not even a dog could hear Kurt's silent tip toes through the grass, trailing Sebastian. He wasn't entirely sure why he was following him, mainly to get back at him for not inviting him along. He figured he'd wait until the perfect moment to embarrass little Sebby in front of all of his new friends.

Payback's a bitch, 'Bastian.

The night was cool and dark, and Sebastian walked swiftly to the other side of the yard, Kurt hiding in the shadows. When Sebastian got to the fence, he noticed a posy of other cats with Hunter.

"Hello Sebastian." Hunter said cooly, "This is Nick, Jeff, Thad, and David. They'll be coming with us." He paused for a moment, then added, "Is little Kurtsie not accompanying us?" Hunter asked, suspicion in his voice.

"No." Sebastian answered forwardly. Hunter accepted this response, as the group of cats slid effortlessly under the fence. Not even waiting to see if Sebastian followed, they disappeared into the dark trees, Kurt close at hand.

To be quite honest, Sebastian wasn't entirely sure what he expected. Maybe he expected some type of cat dance club in an old abandoned house. Maybe he expected a group of fierce wild cats waiting for them. He didn't really expect them to be just simply wandering.

It seemed all they were doing was walking. Hunter's posy of cats were making jokes, and Sebastian was laughing pretending he understood what they were talking about. They basically just _walked, _ and it was eternally boring.

Kurt was more than bored. He half wanted to turn around and go home, but he figured this would be his only chance to get back at Sebastian. Eventually, the group of cats ran into another group of felines.

"Hey." One jet black feline purred in Sebastian's ear. He smiled, pawing at her neck. Kurt watched in disgust, as a few of the posy members disappeared into the shadows with a feline of their own.

"_Why would you do that?" _Kurt thought to himself. "_Why would you hook up with some random feline in the woods? I thought that type of thing was supposed to be special. That's what the humans made it seem like." _Kurt watched as the black feline seduced Sebastian. Just as she was about to bring him into the woods, Kurt pounced.

He landed directly on the feline's head, knocking them both down. Sebastian screeched, trying to pull Kurt off.

"You stay away from my friend!" Kurt growled, Sebastian finally managing to pull the two apart. The feline took one last look at Sebastian before bounding away.

"Are you insane?" Sebastian growled, looking at Kurt with intensity.

"She was going to use you, 'Bastian! I wasn't gonna let that happen." Kurt countered, matching Sebastian's intensity. For a long while, it looked like Sebastian was going to rip off his throat. But after a while, he calmed. Kurt looked apologetic, and Sebastian decided Kurt really was doing it for the best. He pawed at his best friend's face as he giggled, pawing back. The cute moment was interrupted when the posy began returning.

"Look who decided to turn up! It's little _Kurtsie._" Hunter laughed, leading the group away. Sebastian stuck by Kurt's side, still not entirely sure how much he trusted Hunter. The two kept behind a bit, making quiet conversation.

"I thought you liked boys." Kurt coyed, looking at Sebastian.

"I do. But girls seem to like me a lot. I think it's the rock hard abs." Sebastian played, looking back at Kurt.

They walked home in silence, a slightly domestic gesture. Kurt wasn't sorry he followed Sebastian out here. He was a bit sorry for thinking of embarrassing him, but all those feelings of resentment for Sebastian melted away when he saw that feline playing with his strings. Kurt was very protective over Sebastian, and by the way he kept looking at Hunter, Kurt thought that maybe Sebastian felt the same way about him.


	3. Chapter 3: Another Cuddly Day

Another Cuddly Day (3/?)

_Perfect prompts are perfect. Thank you, and keep them coming!:3 I'm glad you're all enjoying this as much as I am._

Since the night they snuck out, Kurt and Sebastian had been hanging out decidedly more. They were taking naps together, playing with the toy mouse together, cuddling the humans together. They had created a type of bond, almost. Sebastian was still snarky and rude sometimes. Kurt was still hyperactive and excitable. But, they made a good pair. Kurt was always there to cheer Sebastian up, just as he was always there to calm Kurt down. They balanced each other out, and that was a good thing.

That doesn't mean they spent _every_ moment together. There was only so much Sebastian could take before he caved and hid under the human's bed. He wasn't used to someone with so much _energy._ And Kurt definitely had energy. Kurt's new favorite hobby was sitting with the lady human while she tried on different clothes. He seemed to like the colors of the fabric.

But, one day, they were cuddling under the coffee table. They liked to cuddle because sometimes the house was cold, and they warmed each other up. Sometimes Sebastian would rub Kurt's tummy to help him sleep. Normally, Sebastian wouldn't be caught dead doing something like that. But, if he was being completely honest with himself, he loved the way Kurt sounded when he purred. He looked so vulnerable, with his face relaxed and his back stretched out.

Sebastian was rubbing Kurt's tummy like usual. He was purring a bit more than usual, and squirming under Sebastian's touch. "Kurtsie?" Sebastian asked, looking at his friend funnily. Kurt let out a slight whimper, still squirming and seeming to not notice Sebastian saying his name. He had half the mind to stop, maybe he was making Kurt uncomfortable? But the way his purring just increased by the moment, he decided he wasn't making him uncomfortable.

Sebastian let this go on for a moment, just watching Kurt squirm and whimper under his touch, before finally saying a bit louder than last time, "Kurtsie?"

This seemed to snap Kurt out of whatever state he was in. His eyes flew open, and he immediately backed away from Sebastian's touch, very startled.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked, suspicion rising in his voice. They were both on their feet now, but Kurt was slowly backing away from Sebastian. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, afraid of Kurt's behavior.

"Not at all." Kurt squeaked, before bounding up the stairs, probably to the lady human's bedroom.

Saying Sebastian was perplexed would be an understatement. He had no idea what had caused Kurt's behavior, and it made him upset. Kurt never ran away from him like that. What if he did hurt him, and he just wouldn't admit it? This made Sebastian extremely worried, and he spent the rest of the afternoon pacing the living room floor.

A few hours later, the lady human came downstairs to begin preparing dinner. Sebastian hesitated for a moment, before going upstairs to check on Kurt.

"Kurt?" Sebastian called as he looked around the human's bedroom. He didn't get an answer, but Sebastian knew his friend was up here somewhere, and he was determined to find him and ask him what was wrong.

He searched the room, looking under beds and dressers. Finally, he found Kurt. He was curled in a tiny orange ball, in a heap of the lady human's clothes. He seemed to be asleep, but when Sebastian got closer, he found Kurt's eyes wide awake and staring at the wall.

"Sebby?" Kurt asked, turning his head towards Sebastian. Sebastian approached Kurt slowly, almost afraid of hurting him with just his presence. Finally, he curled up next to Kurt in the pile of clothes, their faces close together.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Sebastian whispered. Kurt looked confused, staring at Sebastian quizzically.

"You didn't hurt me, Sebastian." Kurt answered, pawing at his friend's face. This made Sebastian giggle, scrunching up his face playfully.

"Then why did you run away?" Sebastian asked after the giggles had died. Kurt was quiet for a moment, his face looking slightly…

"Embarrassed." Kurt said softly, hiding his face in his paws. This confused Sebastian even more, because they cuddled all the time—they were cuddling right now! Why was Kurt embarrassed?

"Why were you embarrassed, Kurt? We cuddle all the time." Sebastian asked, trying to get Kurt to come out from behind his paws.

"I… I felt _funny_." Kurt said, his face screwing up at the word.

"What do you mean, funny?" Sebastian asked. He was genuinely confused at the entire situation.

Kurt wouldn't answer. He hid his face even farther in his paws, his whiskers twitching every so often. "Kurtsie, please tell me." Sebastian said quietly. "You can trust me."

This seemed to pull Kurt out of his shell a bit. He looked at Sebastian for a really long time before finally answering.

"Down there. I felt funny down _there_, when you were rubbing my tummy." If Kurt's tiny kitten cheeks could turn red, they would be. He hid his face again while Sebastian processed what he had just heard.

"Oh, Kurtsie." He said, finally realizing what his friend meant by _down there_. "It's okay. It's a normal thing to feel funny like that." Sebastian stuttered, feeling a bit embarrassed himself. He had never done anything like _that_ before, and it made him nervous.

"Really?" Kurt asked, a bit of relief in his voice. Sebastian stared back at Kurt. He was so pretty, with his orange fur all ruffled, his whiskers twitching here and there. His eyes were huge globes, staring at Sebastian like he was the only thing that mattered.

"Really." Sebastian answered, pawing at Kurt's face. They erupted in giggles, the tension finally melting away.

"_Maybe,"_ Sebastian thought, _"Maybe Kurt _is_ the only thing that matters."_


End file.
